


someone who makes me feel the same way that music does

by yongheescereal



Series: GONHUN TRILOGY [1]
Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongheescereal/pseuds/yongheescereal
Summary: Seunghun loves music more than anything under the moon and stars. It makes him feel safe and loved. But the familiar feelings he felt right now are surprisingly not because of music.
Relationships: Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX
Series: GONHUN TRILOGY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	someone who makes me feel the same way that music does

**Author's Note:**

> GonHun won in the poll so here is it!!! This is dedicated to all FIXs and to my friend Christa!

Seunghun is having the worst day of his life that even music — _his most favorite thing under the moon and stars_ can't do anything. He felt like a shit and just wanted to run away. He knows that there are tons of people who are experiencing a lot worse than him but he wanted to be selfish for once and think that his parents divorce is the worst thing in the world. He's been running for twenty minutes without a break, he's so desperate to run away from home that he forgot to get his car keys and the only thing and first thing he grabs before leaving is an ipod and outdated earphones.

He stopped running, placing his palms on his slightly bended knees trying to to catch his breath. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout and scream how frustrated he is but he's out of air to do that. He just unconsciously puts on his earphones and plays whatever the playlist plays like he always does. Although it won't make a change he still did, besides that's the only thing he has.

Not minding his surroundings – probably because he's too tired to do so, he sat on a field where he was dragged by his own feet thinking if there's a lot more worse than a 21 year old boy with soon to be divorce parents, no car keys and even cellphone in the middle of nowhere. Just his ipod and an earphone that is outdated because people prefer wireless nowadays. He lays his back and places his hand at the back of his head for a pillow. He's casually listening to 1999 Backstreet Boys' album Millennium — that is the same age with him.

"Are you a runaway?" _the guy_ with a really deep voice spoke that made him startled. 

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Seunghun cussed, standing up ready to protect himself. "I should be the one asking you that, I came here first." he replied, emotionless. Doesn't seem harmful but also doesn't seem trustworthy either.

The night is not that dark, not when the crescent moon is brightly flashing in the sky serving as their light. A guy he's assuming the same height as him, with thick lips, and really dark but beautiful eyes is standing in front of him. Maybe because he's really frustrated a while ago that he didn't realise that someone is already occupying that spot. "Im sorry

" Seunghun apologized, not wanting this conversation to continue.

When he's about to leave, _the guy_ grabbed his hand to stop him. His hands were cold, really cold as if he's been outside for hours. "I was just asking you if you're a runway, i didn't mean to shoo you away or anything." he said in a really sweet voice, the dark aura radiating around him earlier was gone.

"If you have nowhere to go because you ran away, you can stay here. With me." He added. Seunghun just stared at him for seconds and to their hand and back to _the gu_ y again which made _the guy_ let go of his hands. 

Seunghun didn't know why he's sitting on the field again, not sure if it's because he really did run away and has nowhere to go or _the guy_ is so convincing enough to make him stay.

A long but not awkward silence filled the atmosphere. The only thing that can be heard is crickets and the sound of Seunghun's earphones that is so loud he forgot to stop earlier. Seunghun is not that type of person who initiates the conversation unless it's about music. So _the guy_ spoke to break the silence. "So you really did run away?" he asks, fidgeting his big hands.

Seunghun doesn't want to be rude so he answered, "I didn't say I ran away." 

"But you stayed here with me so it's safe to assume you're a runaway kid." 

Seunghun just shrugges in defeat not wanting to say the real reason he stayed. Because that will be weird.

_The guy_ didn't stop talking, he talks about weird stuff in his school that teachers forces them to do, stuffs about his part time job in his father's bakery shop and more things that are useless. For a first impression, this guy is far from what he imagined to be like, because he talks a lot – to a mere stranger, he laughs weird effortlessly showing his deep dimples and has a really soft aura. 

And honestly? _Seunghun likes it._

He doesn't even know his name but he likes it.

_But not more than music, ofcourse._

Seunghun paid attention, he's attentively listening to _the guy_ whatever nonsense comes out of his mouth. In the middle of his talking, he stopped and smiled. Smile that makes his eyes disappear and mimics the crescent moon as if his eyes are also smiling. "I haven't said my name yet, right?" he sheepishly said.

Seunghun let out a soft laugh and answered, "Yeah but you talk a lot so let me do it first. I'm Seunghun." he introduced.

_The guy_ extended his hand, "Seunghun, I have a pickup car. Do you want to run away more far from here?" 

"And oh, my name is Byounggon." he added.

And the next thing Seunghun knew, he's already sitting in _the guy_ 's pickup, at shotgun seat to be specific. And His name is Byounggon by the way.

Seunghun doesn't even care about his safety. He doesn't care about anything particular. If he's going to get abducted, kidnapped, or worse get killed for agreeing on a stranger's idea of running away. But who cares, he thought. He just want to run away.

_The guy_ or should we address him as Byounggon, turn on the bluetooth speaker on his car's dashboard playing a hiphop song Seunghun never heard before. It's catchy, the lyrics are about throwing off the worries for a while and adoration towards someone while comparing eyes like red and blue.

Byounggon started to sing along, which made Seunghun realize that he sounds exactly the same as the guy in the song. "Did you compose this song?" he asks.

Byounggon just nodded while his hands were on the steering wheel, eyes focused on the road. 

Now that Seunghun found out that this guy loves music too, he felt safe. So maybe he can trust him a bit. _Or more, who knows?_

———

They ended up on a hill after an hour of road trip. Byounggon park backwards so they can enjoy the view while sitting at the back of his pickup. Seunghun was mesmerized on how beautiful the city lights are, without the sound of buzzling busy streets, the horns coming from irritated drivers who can't wait and footsteps of hundreds of people walking. 

Just the raw sight of lights coming from buildings under the crescent moon and stars shining above.

Seunghun feels safe. He never felt safe around someone. _A familiar feeling but somehow new to him._

"My parents don't want me to make music. They want me to make bread for the rest of my life and coming here helps me a lot. To forget my parents and to write a song." Byounggon spoke. 

"At least your parents are together." Seunghun replied. 

They were both having their worst day and didn't expect to find comfort towards each other that makes it easier to spill their emotions full of unspoken words. 

They started to open to know each other. Byounggon is the youngest in their family, his brother has his own family already leaving him alone with his parents and was forced to take over the bakery. They can't support Byounggon's dream because for them, making music is expensive but doesn't earn a lot of money. 

Seunghun on the other hand, came from a wealthy family or should he say broken family because soon, his parents will get divorce. 

They talked for hours. They talk about music that they both like. They talk about how messed up their family is. They talk about how fucked up their life is. They talk until the moon and stars slowly disappear because of the sun's dominance. 

And before the sun could even shine, Seunghun found himself kissing _the guy_ he just met. 

Byounggon doesn't seem to stop the kiss so Seunghun tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Less tongue but more lips. Byounggon holds his nape tracing his jaws before doing so.

_They're kissing._

Byounggon tastes like menthol, Seunghun thought while feeling his thick lips using his lips. As much as they don't want to stop, they're still human that needs air. They have to stop to gasp for air. 

But without uttering a single word, they continue kissing. They kissed until their lips felt numb. They kissed until they ran out of air. They kissed as if they've known each other for years. They kiss like there's no tomorrow. 

Seunghun loves music more than anything under the moon and stars. It makes him feel safe and loved. But the familiar feelings he felt right now are surprisingly not because of music. 

**_It's because of the guy, named Byounggon._ **


End file.
